The present invention relates to an engine system for working machines.
A technology that allows a diesel particulate filter (an oxidation catalyst, a soot filter, or any other similar assembly) serving as an exhaust-gas purification device (an exhaust-gas post-processing device) to be disposed in an exhaust path for a diesel engine to allow the diesel particulate filter to purify exhaust gas discharged from the diesel engine is conventionally known (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-73748 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-228516).
Further, a technology that, in such an exhaust-gas purification device, allows an inner case to be disposed inside an outer case so as to allow the inner case and the outer case to form a double structure, and that allows an oxidation catalyst, a soot filter, or any other similar assembly to be disposed inside the inner case is conventionally known (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-228516).
Moreover, a technology that, in such an exhaust-gas purification device, enables an exhaust-gas inlet-side housing containing the oxidation catalyst or any other similar assembly and an exhaust-gas exhaust-side housing containing the soot filter or any other similar assembly to be separably coupled to each other via a flange through which the exhaust-gas inlet-side housing and the exhaust-gas exhaust-side housing are secured to each other by bolts is also conventionally known (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-228516).